


Lovebird

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort





	Lovebird

Dés leur première rencontre avec Steve, Sam était tomber amoureux 

Il n’avait ressentit ça depuis que Riley etait mort

Mais c’était dit dés le début que ce serait un amour a sens unique 

« Ce type vient de 1945 il ne pouvait pas être gay, il ne l’avait pas draguer c’était juste dans sa tête, c’est stupide passe a autre chose » 

Mais il c’était tromper, apparemment 

Il y avait eu ce gars qui était arriver de nulle part, super flippant avec son bras de cyborg, 

En plus il avait détruit ces ailes ce connard 

Et en plus ce type était en réalité son petit ami mort depuis 70 ans 

Quelque part Sam était rassurer qu’il ne soit pas hetero mais pas trop que son ex soit un tueur en série 

Encore pire, Steve était encore amoureux même après qu’il est faillit mourir a cause de son copain

Même qu’il voulait le retrouver après ça 

L’amour rend con (il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire)

Et il l’avait suivit dans sa quête 

Pendant 2 ans 

A chercher un type dont il est jaloux et qu’il déteste

L’amour rend vraiment idiot

Justement plusieurs fois il voulut lui avouer ces sentiments mais il changeait d’avis a la dernière minute 

Parce que Steve lui raconte avec tristesse leur vie d’avant 

Comme ils étaient ensemble en secret

La peur qu’on le découvre

Mentir a tout le monde, et faire semblant d’être juste ami (même s’il était sur que son équipe était parfaitement au courant enfaîte)

Sam n’avait aucune chance donc, et il ne voulait pas perdre son ami a cause de sentiment non réciproque

Et quand ils avaient enfin retrouver Bucky, il avait encore essayer de les tuer

Il le déteste, et lui aussi apparemment

Il est stupide et franchement moche, il ne voit pas ce que Steve peut lui trouver sérieux 

Il avait faillit enfoncer Sharon dans le capot de la voiture quand elle avait embrasser son copain devant son nez 

Il n’arrivait même pas a battre un gamin en collant 

Et puis il avait était en prison en plus

Ensuite il avait suivit Steve en cavale 

Il pouvait le suivre n’importe ou enfaîte, encore une fois l’amour rend con

En plus, l’autre avait était mit au frigo en attendant qu’on le répare 

Steve était un peu triste et il essayait de lui remonter le morale 

En cachant ces sentiments 

Nat l’avait vu, elle n’était pas espionne pour rien

Et puis au bout d’un moment il s’était réveillé 

Steve allait lui rendre visite souvent et le reste du temps ils étaient tout le temps au téléphone, même a 5 heure du matin a cause du décalage horaire 

A chaque fois il sentait son cœur se faire démolir a coup de pioche

Et puis il y avait eu la guerre contre Thanos 

Il n’avait pas comprit ce qui était arrivé

Juste qu’il s’était sentit mourir 

Son corps était entrain de partir en poussière

Il ne pas mourir maintenant, sans avoir dit a Steve ces sentiments 

Juste avant de partir, sa dernière pensée fut « Je t… »


End file.
